Tokyo Mew Mew Kingdoms su!
by Luna and Sola
Summary: If I did a summary it'd ruin the story su! So I can't do one but here are the couples su! IxK, PxT, PxR, MxR, and ZxK su! R&R Oh and this is Luna making the story su! Sola's working on another one!


-1Me: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Yeah… I'm making a story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranpumyou- Looks like feudal Europe. Name means light life.

Sorakumo- Located right beside Ranpumyou. Looks like feudal Japan. Name means sky cloud.

Enkainami- Located in the ocean. Looks like Atlantis. Name means ocean wave.

Tsuchiniwa- Located right under Ranpumyou. Looks like feudal China. Name means earth garden.

Yamarando- Located right over Ranpumyou. Located in the mountains. Name means mountain land.

Uwakuukan- Kingdom of the Cyliclons, everywhere outside the other kingdoms, rulers are unknown. Name literally means outer space.

Name-Status-Powers-Age

Mews

Ichigo-Princess of Ranpumyou-A light mage-14

Minto-Princess of Sorakumo-An air mage-12

Retasu-Ichigo's Lady-in-waiting-A water mage-16

Purin-Princess of Tsuchiniwa-An earth mage-8

Zakuro-Princess of Yamarando-A fire mage-18

Cyliclons

Kishu-???-light, water, and wind-16

Taruto-???-earth, water, and wind-10

Pai-???-ice, lightning, and wind-18

Humans

Ryou-Prince of Ranpumyou-A light mage-16

Keiichiro-Ryou's advisor-A cook-21

Masaya-dead-A light mage-14

Facts

Retasu does not wear glasses.

Masaya is dead.

Read plz!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo looked at her lady-in-waiting, Retasu. The girl was looking towards the ocean with longing. She'd been like that for a week. Ichigo sighed. "Come on Retasu. We have to go meet Minto at the gates. Retasu nodded and ripped her gaze away. They got up and walked down the long hallway to the door, which swung open to reveal a beautiful blue-haired girl. "Minto-san!" Both her and the water mage yelled and the three girls wrapped in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here. Retasu has been having some problems and won't stop watching the sea and when she's not doing that she's looking worriedly at the forest, like something's gonna jump out at us any minute." Minto chuckled.

"Maybe she's in looooooooooooooooove." Retasu turned bright red, "Joking! She could be right Ichigo. The Cyliclons are acting up." Ichigo's eyes widened, "Did you hear? They're planning to attack! But they have a plan to go from within." Retasu looked at her in shock, the gentle maid always hated fights and wars were far worse. "And it's only natural for water mages to watch seas or lakes. That's where their powers come from. And most of them are from Enkainami." Ichigo nodded, "Oh and have you heard. The princess has been missing for fourteen years! Fourteen! Her sixteenth birthday was last week."

Ichigo looked at Retasu, "That's when Retasu started watching the ocean and that's her birthday!" Retasu blushed, "Oh my god! You have the same birthday as a missing princess!"

Minto was smirking. "You know what! Sixteen is the age when most women get married." Retasu's eyes widened, "I'm not saying you should! I'm just pointing out a fact."

Ichigo looked at Minto, "Oh and Ryou wants to talk to you. Me and Retasu will go to the woods to see if Purin's ok. Is that good?" Minto nodded and walked off. "Come on Retasu!" She dragged the older girl to the woods and they gasped when the saw Purin talking to a Cyliclon boy.

"Did you know chocolate is a bean?"

"It is?"

"Yep!" She giggled, "You're funny Tar-tar!"

He blushed, "Hey are those your friends?"

"Yep!" She got up and walked over to them, "This is Tar-tar! His brothers will be here in a moment." She turned back to 'Tar-tar' "This is Ichigo" She motioned to Ichigo, "And this is Retasu." She pointed at Retasu.

"A pleasure to meet you." Another Cyliclon walked in, he had green hair and gold eyes. He smiled at Ichigo. She blushed and looked down. Retasu timidly bought out some gold and held it out. The Cyliclons looked at her in shock and she blushed but kept out the offering. "Is… is that for us? But aren't you poor?" All three girls were wearing peasant clothes so they could play without frilly dresses getting in the way. Retasu always gave money away, never wanting anything in return. But when you ask she becomes flustered and looses confidence. But the boy walked over and took the money. Slightly confused. "I thought humans loved money…" Retasu smiled and shook her head, happy she gave money away. Ichigo remembered one day, she asked Retasu why she gave it her reply was strange.

"_I don't need money Ichigo." She smiled, "I work for a princess, I'm fed and bathed. But these people do and I'm happy to give it to them. Most people become greedy and vain if they have a lot. I've also noticed wars are started over it. So if anyone asks I'll give them money!" _

Retasu had been more confident when she was younger. She smiled more and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. But then she got in trouble… she stood up to a noble for a peasant. When she herself looked like one. He beat her and killed the boy she had tried so hard to protect. The man was put in prison but she never got over it and it was seven years ago. Another boy came out, but he seemed darker, he had purple hair and violet eyes, "You are from the castle." Everyone blinked. He turned toward Ichigo, "You are the princess of this land, correct?" Ichigo nodded and the three Cyliclons looked at Purin. "How do you know her?"

Purin rolled her eyes, "We're best friends. Retasu's her lady-in-waiting and she's really nice and she helps people and gives away money and doesn't like fighting and loves the ocean. She's a water mage. And Ichigo likes kitties and pink and is a princess and a light mage and her boyfriend died and-" Her eyes widened, "Oh no! I didn't introduce you! Pai and Kishu meet Retasu and Ichigo! Ichigo and Retasu meet Kishu and Pai!" She said while pointing out everyone. Then the three girls heard a bell, "We gotta go, na no da!" The girls left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kishu smirked, "We can use the water mage. She can get us into the castle. You heard Purin. She helps people. Ha! If we get her to fall for one of us we'll take this kingdom in one swift move. I'm gonna get the princess." Pai glared at him. "You should go after her. She's sweet and will do you good. She's the kindest human I've heard of if Purin's right." Pai let out a growl. "You know it would make father proud. Even if they're humans…" Pai stopped growling and grew thoughtful. Kishu knew he liked to please their father. It just took the right words to get him to listen. "Besides we need this land. It's one of the biggest kingdoms other than ours and Enkainami. But they have lost their princess so we can't join with them… Unless for some reason the princess is here." He sighed, "We don't know what the queen looks like…" His eyes sparked, "We could go see, it'll help narrow down the search." The three Cyliclons teleported to the underwater kingdom. Kishu bowed to the king, Raidon. "We wish to meet your wife. Then maybe we can find your daughter." The king eyed them strangely but nodded and a beautiful woman appeared, she had long forest green eyes and gentle dark blue eyes. She also had pale skin and a silver circlet with a sapphire on it.

She smiled kindly, "My daughter is sixteen, a water mage, and has a birthmark on her chest, it looks like two dolphins." Her whispery voice softly carried through the water. She held open her hand and silver circlet with an aquamarine appeared, "Give this to her, it will help her to except her identity. I do not know her personality but I know few women will turn down jewelry." The Cyliclons nodded. "I wish I could help you more but I can't. She was not kidnapped, she just floated out of the nursery at the age of two. But one thing you should know about our species is we do not care for money. It is humans greatest failure."

_That narrows it down._ The Cyliclons bowed. They teleported back to the forest. Kishu turned toward Pai, "I read the payment for finding her is her hand in marriage, if she agrees. If not you get jewels and gold. Do you know anyone that could possibly fit the description?" Pai looked toward the castle and Retasu came out, smiling sweetly at a peasant, then she nodded and handed the young boy an entire bag of gold. Kishu nodded, "She could be her. But we have to watch her longer." Pai rolled his eyes and seemed to be saying, 'Duh' so Kishu let that topic fall, "Hey if she is getting her trust will be vital. I was thinking we could attract her attention. Or you could be nice for once." Pai glared at him, "Ok… scratch that. We can just wait till she comes into the forest." He nodded. "Good. Then we're settled."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retasu sighed and let her braids loose. Her hair started swaying in the ocean breeze. The water gently lapped at her feet. She felt safe here, but the thing was she was never taught to swim. The ocean just made her feel welcome. Suddenly she felt the icy presence, the dark presence chilled the warm ocean air and Retasu felt a shiver travel down her spine. She reluctantly moved her gaze toward the strange aura. It was Pai. He was several yards away from her but was looking out to see, as though he was looking for a boat. She felt her cheeks grow hot. _Does he know I'm here?_ She caught a spark of silver but it disappeared, she shook her head and looked down. _I'm imagining things._ She felt his gaze turn to her. He seemed surprised, "Do I know you?" She nodded slowly. "You remind me of Enkainami's queen." Her blush darkened.

"I couldn't be her. I'm not as beautiful and I don't even know how to swim." She whispered, her voice softer than normal. Her head stared back at the ocean, "I'm Retasu. Purin's friend and Ichigo's lady-in-waiting. I've lived on this land for as long as I can remember. Queen Sakura found me lying here at the age of two." She turned toward him, "I am no queen." She heard Ichigo call. "I must go." She bowed and ran back toward the castle.

But she swore she heard him say, "You may not be a queen yet, Princess of Enkainami." She gasped but did not stop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: It's so short but I have to stop. Bye people! Next Chapter will be here as soon as possible.

Review plz!


End file.
